cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Alchemist Cookie/LINE
Alchemist Cookie is an S-grade cookie, with the power of shooting a special Jelly set every several seconds. There are three types of special Jelly sets, and the current set is shown above the Pet's head during the run. Each special Jelly set can be changed with a single jump, and will be activated after a double jump. The first type of special set is the coin set, which gives 1 Giant Gold Coin, 5 Gold Coins, and 10 Silver Coins, all in a total worth 160 coins. The second set is the bear jelly set, which gives lots of yellow and pink bear jellies in front of the cookie. The third set is the Power Jellies set, which will gives a combination of Power Jellies in a star figure. The star figure spans from the top to the bottom of the stage, so earning some of those Power Jellies is a guarantee, even without a Treasure with a Magnetic Aura effect. The Power Jellies that appear in the third set are Mini Energy Potion, Magnet Jelly, Giant Jelly, Blast Jelly, Coin Jelly, and All-Bear Jelly. Also, after each activation of her ability, any obstacles near her double jump will turn into Coins, so players don't have to wait for a strategic location to use the ability. Skill When the green alchemy bar is full, double jump to shoot a special jelly. Jump to toggle between the types of alchemy you can use. (Level-up to increase speed of alchemy bar.) Description Made from the freshest of grapes said to have descended from the heavens, this smart cookie only cares about one thing; research! Not only she can calculate the value of all matter in her head, she can figure out what elements to add to transform it! But she knows that being lazy or sitting idly by will achieve nothing! To get something of value, you have to give something of value in return - that's the Alchemist Cookie's theory... Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages *I don't think you can do it as well as me. *It's easier to watch. Just leave it to me. *Just look at how I do it. *All objects are made of particles. *What else can I create? *A tiny mistake can have great consequences. *Not everybody can be an alchemist. *It's much more complex than it looks. *Not like that. Gimme that. Watch me. *Alchemy is not used to create juice! Trivia * Alchemist Cookie is the first Cookie thus far that has been released with two pets which she has a best combi with. * Vampire Cookie and Alchemist Cookie both are connected somehow. The kakao version and Japanese version of the description on Vampire Cookie suggests that they are brothers and sisters. **According to Korean description of Vampire Cookie, younger sister, Alchemist Cookie helped her older brother, Vampire Cookie, escaping the oven. * Legend has it that the Vampire Cookie had risked his life to free the Alchemist Cookie from the Witch's lair. * Alchemist Cookie is reported to have invented the Evolve Treasures mechanic from Cookie Run: New World, as seen in the tutorial. Gallery Alchemist_newsletter_14112014.jpg|Official game newsletter. Retrieved 14 Nov 2014. Alchemist_Cookie_coin.jpg|A screenshot showing Alchemist Cookie's coin set. Retrieved 15 Nov 2014. Alchemist_Cookie_jelly.jpg|A screenshot showing Alchemist Cookie's bear jellies set. Retrieved 15 Nov 2014. Alchemist_Cookie_power.jpg|A screenshot showing Alchemist Cookie's power jellies set. Retrieved 15 Nov 2014. ch34.png|Alchemist Cookie's sprite sheet. ch34 halloween.png|Alchemist Cookie's sprite sheet for Halloween. Theme6.jpg|Alchemist Cookie in "Magical Meeting" from Photo Challenge. File:Alchemist.png|Alchemist Cookie's description in the Cookie Run personality quiz. Category:S-grade cookies